Birdflash Week
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Birdflash Week!
1. November 11th

11/11 **Happy Birthday** : (Mostly) Wally and (Kinda) Dick!  
11/12 **Theoretical Thursday** : Science and School Stuff  
11/13 **It's Friday I'm in Love** : Dumb Kissy Face Boyfriend Stuff That is The Best  
11/14 **Weekend Wardrobe Malfunction** : Uniform Swaps and Other Outfit Stuff  
11/15 **Proshunday** : Kiddos and Animals and Other Cute Stuff  
11/16 **BAMF Monday** : All Things Badass and Friendship  
11/17 **Trolling Tuesday** : Teasing, Crack, General Hilarity

* * *

 **November 11th**

Dick's eyes slowly opened before shutting once more, while he blindly searched for his phone. Finally finding it he brought it to him and opened one yes before he swiped the screen to unlock it while opening his eyes once more. His phone vibrated once more before the calendar came up with a note reading _**November 11th, Wally's** **Birthday**_ ** _!_** Dick was up out of his bed in seconds, hurrying to grab a shirt and pants from the closet, before grabbing some socks from his dresser and hurrying out of his bedroom into the kitchen/ "Gotta hurry, KF said he would come over for breakfas-..." his voice broke through as he stopped in front of his kitchen.

Seconds passed before Dick dropped his phone, listening to the cluttering sound it made as it landed on the small island in the kitchen. He felt his body drop onto one of the bar stools, feeling as if all the air inside him and around him had been knocked away. His head dropped into his hands, eyes closed tightly as it hit him once again that Wally won't be coming over like his been for the past five years, going first to the Manor or the Cave then coming to Dick's apartment. Wally won't be coming over for Christmas either, or New Years, or any holiday or just to hang out. He won't stay up till midnight just to be the first one to wish Dick happy birthday anymore. Wally's _gone_ and never coming back.

Dick was alone without his best friend, without the man he has, _had_ loved secretly and had sworn to himself he would tell on his next birthday, before he die-disappeared. Dick could feel the tears slowly start to come to life behind his eyelids, but quickly wiped them away before standing and starting to slide on his boots, coat, hat, and gloves. He had to go visit a place that he hates.

* * *

Snow crunched under his boots, but Dick didn't notice as he made his way past stones, with names and dates written on them. His eyes roamed for a moment before he stopped in front of a large stone with a hidden symbols carved into the sides of not only the Flash symbol, but also different hero symbols. He felt the Nightwing symbol that was next to the Arrow symbol, which was close to the Flash symbol. Settling himself down into the snow, ignoring the cold and crossing his legs he stared at the grave before saying "Hey, Wally so uh happy birthday. I wish you were here so I could say it to your face, but um, your missing right now. Apparently your dead, but I don't, _can't_ believe that, I miss you and I-I wish I had told your before you faded.

"I wish I wasn't saying this to an empty grave, I wish I could see your face, your eyes, your everything!" Dick paused tears starting to slowly well up again, and this time he let them drop slowly down. "I wish I could tell you that I've been in love with you since just a little before the Team started, hell maybe even before then." Standing slowly he touched the grave before turning and walking away, not daring to glance back not even when he could swear he felt eyes watching him.

* * *

A redheaded man stood just in front of the grave that read his name. He didn't even look down at it, just watched the man with blue eyes, his best friend, the man who he had fallen for a long time ago and had thought that Dick didn't feel the same. His fingers clenched for a moment, before he started walking after him, before feeling a slight pain and he was gone once more in the wind, his yellow and red costume disappearing as he was sucked back into the thing he liked to call the Speedforce.


	2. Science!

**Day 2:** **Theoretical Thursday: Science and School Stuff**

 **Whoot! Actually finished this** ** _AND_** **made it tie in with the first day in this week!:D**

 **Hope it was a little bit more cheerful then the last one!**

* * *

The Speedforce was beautiful, it was like the perfect drug that powered you up, yet sucked you _dry_. You never wanted to leave, never wanted to let go, loved it so much you didn't _care_. That is until you hear the voice of your anchor, the voice that will drag you back even if it's slowly, it will grab and drag you back, calling, _screaming_ for you to come back and you start to let the Speedforce go. Wally could feel the other speedsters?, people? He wasn't sure what they were all he knew was that they knew he was leaving and was wishing him luck because now he had to outrun the other thing that kept them in.

He didn't care though, he had to tell Dick that he loved him to. Yes he loved Artemis, but it's not like how he loved Dick, maybe it would have been someday, but now that he knew how Dick felt he just couldn't be with Artemis. It wouldn't be _right_ , or _fair_ to her. The thing was from what he understood on how long he had been in the Speedforce (time mixed and matched and _hurt_ when you tried to figure it out, he was guessing a couple years), it was what the others in the Speedforce called the Black Flash, the thing that grabbed and took them to their death which was basically sucking the life out of them inside the Speedforce. Wally could feel his Kid Flash costume sticking to his skin as he took off, out of the 'pack' as he had been calling it in his head and started mumbling a name as he ran. "Dick." left his lips, even when he made no sound.

He could hear, no _feel_ when he broke through the Speedforce once more, his body not all the way out, just fading in and out as he found himself standing in front of the Liberty Science Center, Jersey City, New Jersey. He stared up for a moment before thinking _Why am I here?_ He looked around noticing the people walking around him before turning as he heard Dick's voice, he blinked in confusion though, Dick's voice sounded so _young_. "Dick-!" Wally started to call out to him, but his voice broke off as he watched Dick go _through_ him, like he was a ghost. Wally moved closer to Dick, and younger him the feeling that he needed to start running again if he wanted to outrun the Black Flash and go home, but he found he couldn't as he followed himself and Dick.

* * *

Dick Grayson stood looking at his best friend who was such a dork at times, sighing he pushed his glasses up and said "So tell me again why you've dragged me here?" Wally grinned before grabbing both of his hands and leaning in close and whispering "Science! Chemistry! Physics, physics, physiiiics!" Letting go of one of Dick's hands Wally gripped the other tightly and dragged him into the museum buying the tickets quickly before dragging him into the museum chatting none stop.

Older Wally can't help, but face palm as he watches and thinks _How the hell did Dick not tell me to shut up?... Was I really this bad?_ His green eyes focused on his thirteen year old self and watched as his younger self dragged Dick around to different areas, took pictures of him, talked, laughed, made jokes. _I miss the times like back then_. Wally thought before his head snapped towards the entrance were he felt the feeling of his energy being drained started to come from.

Standing there with the crowd of people walking through it stood the Black Flash. The thing was taller then even Superman, with white teeth that showed no matter what, its lips fully _gone_ , melted away. The skin on its jaws was slowly decaying away, white soulless eyes stared at him, with a sense of starving hunger was the only thing in them. It wore a skin tight black costume with a white circle on its chest, that had a red Flash symbol in the center, red lightning bolts sat on the side of its head. The black 'gloves' over its hands were sharp like _claws_ , the skin tight suit allowed Wally to see the strong muscle that was fitted over it at times, but as soon as you blink you will see a skeleton standing there looking like it was about to be knocked over by the wind.

Wally took a step back as the thing let out a loud screech, that made Wally cry out in pain and cover his ears with his hands. It shot towards him, and Wally shot away, memories of the museum coming to him as he ran up and down stars, going through exhibits before going back towards the doors. His feet pounded on the ground echoing through his ears, he felt electricity pouring into him before he became visible for half a second, that half second though was enough for his younger self to look up and see him and the Black Flash behind him. His younger self blinked and Wally was running through Dick and himself the Black Flash following before he was gone back into the Speedforce, the race once more going as Wally tried to outrun _Death_.

As he hit the Speedforce he found himself alone, none of the other things, people that had been there were in his sight, but he could _hear_ , and _feel_ the Black Flash behind him. He suddenly was hit with the memory that he had _seen_ the Black Flash before this, when he was younger, when he was thirteen and had dragged Dick to a museum. He at the time thought it was just his imagination or the trick of the light but now... Wally shook his head and grabbed his goggles which had been around his neck, and pushed them up over his eyes. "I'm coming home." Wally mumbled before starting to say the names "Dick, Barry, Iris." and more, though Dick was the most common name. He felt something grabbing and pulling him out of the Speedforce, he followed it hoping that it would help, him gain more ground from the thing behind him.


End file.
